


三段式

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 决定写这篇的原因有三：COMSOL运行时间过长；之前【踹】&【板凳】的梗；新视频开头小裴被diya哥调戏以后娇羞的跺脚但好像越写到最后越背离初衷了，第一段和第二三段画风跳得太快。可是我回天无力。OOC属于我，虚构情节属于我。偏良识题目瞎起的祝大家中秋快乐呀～





	1. 基地

**Author's Note:**

> 决定写这篇的原因有三：COMSOL运行时间过长；之前【踹】&【板凳】的梗；新视频开头小裴被diya哥调戏以后娇羞的跺脚  
但好像越写到最后越背离初衷了，第一段和第二三段画风跳得太快。可是我回天无力。  
OOC属于我，虚构情节属于我。  
偏良识  
题目瞎起的  
祝大家中秋快乐呀～

[一]基地  
洛杉矶的七月。  
1v1，4：4，最后一局，猎空对决。裴珉晟飞快地敲了行字。  
[DIEM]: I win you lose.  
路炜达的声音从耳机里传来：“No no no no no diem. I win. You lose.”  
裴珉晟心里冷笑。这可是自己的招牌，怎么可能在关键时刻掉链子。一个shift出了门，两个纤细灵动的身影在房顶上来回穿梭，换弹、近战、回溯——有个毛绒绒的东西忽然拱了一下自己的腿——是uni，裴珉晟吓了一跳，左手一抖多按了次shift，往旁边大概位移了1厘米。路炜达的准星没错过这个好时机，迅速跟枪、补上最后的致命伤害——  
猎空惨叫一声。  
4:5。  
路炜达夸张的笑声从耳机里和耳机外一起传进来，孙炅佑在身后撸了把他的头发：小裴你怎么回事呀，在自己最喜欢的英雄上输了。  
全场最佳：DIYA——猎空。  
路炜达在左下角疯狂互动。  
[DIYA]: diem  
[DIYA]: tracer noob  
[DIYA]: look  
[DIYA]: show you how to play it  
[DIEM]: shut up  
[DIYA]: you  
[DIYA]: widowmaker one trick  
裴珉晟莫名被最后一句安抚了神经，边骂阿西吧边忿恨地瞪了一下正在和呱妹争夺青蛙玩偶的uni一眼。  
[DIYA]: one more?  
[DIEM]: okay okay  
又是黑百合。  
[DIYA]: hook only?  
[DIEM]: ok  
对狙裴珉晟从来没怕过，一个抓钩飞起来，准星找到了在半空中的对手——爆头。  
但同时，自己的视角也忽然仰倒，画面提示被diya击杀，随即超大号“平局”字样显示在屏幕上。  
Luffy和diya的笑声几乎要把房顶掀翻。  
[DIYA]: draw kkkkkkkkkk  
[DIYA]: now I’m also widowmaker king  
裴珉晟气得打了一串韩文回击。  
路炜达看不懂？路炜达看不懂就对了！路炜达看不懂才好呢！


	2. 赛场

[二]赛场  
裴珉晟心里有点不是滋味。  
本来很开心的，连续三场击败三个大魔王，上海龙之队拿下了第三阶段复赛冠军。他从没想过这一瞬间。虽然没表现得那么具体，但他真的好激动。和震动队握完手，geguri、diya和envy、教练组和工作人员也都走上了舞台。他本来想和路炜达拥抱，和他炫耀自己的widowmaker one trick——他记得那句话。但没来得及就被Danny叫到了前面。

暴雪竞技场并没有多大，但一直延伸到高处的观众席、欢呼的人群、和那种梦幻的感觉还是冲击着他。第一个OWL赛场上的MVP，第一个黑百合冠军，现在——第一个冠军。  
他喜欢胜利的喜悦。  
失败的滋味不好受，他曾经被赛季初的那种茫然感压得喘不过气。即使知道那个被人诟病的记录和自己无关，但首赛输给杭州，41场以失败告终的比赛仿佛一起砸在了他身上。上海龙之队什么时候才能振奋人心呢？他很久没有过这种感觉了，LFZ和ART都是劲旅，他们气势如虹，所向披靡，以强大的实力赢得一场又一场漂亮的比赛。他和李在爀、朴户津都聊过，但大家状况似乎都不太相同，他似乎还是喘不过气。再做一遍对阵泰坦的复盘，他起身，看到路炜达坐在沙发上逗uni玩。  
他们其实还不够熟。裴珉晟刚来的时候，甚至有点不知道怎么和他相处。他知道diya，他知道他很厉害，看过他试图力挽狂澜的高光时刻，甚至还听说过当年那场的风波。但即使憨批如他也知道他们英雄池的高度重合，这在残酷激烈的联盟里很常见，但他没经历过这种状况。Diya，路炜达，会怎么看自己呢？  
但日子久了就发现不会，geguri和diya很熟，脸蛋圆圆的女孩子和uni通力合作，很快就把所有人融在了一起。——但他和路炜达还是不够熟。他本身就慢热，英语又太差，他们之间的沟通要么仰仗工作人员和队友的帮忙，要么就取决于路炜达的韩语水平。  
但他还是鬼使神差地坐了过去。路炜达冲他咧嘴笑笑，抱起uni往他怀里拱。他手忙脚乱地应付，被uni的口水糊了一手，爪子毫无节奏地瞪着他的小腹。坐在身边的高个男孩大声笑起来，长长的胳膊顺便揉了揉自己的头。  
“泰坦好强啊。”  
“我们也不差啊。那可是run away。”  
裴珉晟一时失语，不知道怎么回复。巨大的五边形直接凑过来：“压力有点大？”  
操，裴珉晟吓了一跳，这个人离得也太近了吧，他居高临下，呼吸都洒在自己的肩上。  
“有一点吧。虽然也不是没有心理预期，但毕竟……”裴珉晟猛地住了口，余光小心翼翼地寻找着路炜达的神色。  
在这个人面前，他好像没资格说这种话。  
路炜达又呼噜了一把裴珉晟的脑袋：“That’s fine. 我们肯定会赢下一场的。”他举起队友的手：“zarya。滋——”路炜达模仿着高能粒子炮的声音，拿裴珉晟的手指当枪管瞄着uni的头来回晃，又装模作样瞎喊了一句“阿贡”，裴珉晟手有点痒，忍不住低头吃吃笑起来。  
“You carry, everybody carry. We win.”  
裴珉晟听懂了。  
路炜达又补了一句：“widowmaker! one shot, one kill. 砰！”他冲着裴珉晟扬了枪口。  
对方配合地倒在了沙发扶手上，抱枕盖在脸上，传出闷闷的笑声。  
几天后，上海龙之队赢了等待许久的首胜。  
三周后，和伦敦打到第五场，黑百合站在伊利奥斯的高台上，一片风景如画。裴珉晟忽然想起了那句非常不标准的磕磕绊绊的英语，随即扎进比赛里，精准地瞄着对手的头扣下扳机。

拿到冠军接受采访的时候，他习惯性地环视了一圈——他发誓这只是个习惯性动作，但他看到了路炜达。个子高高的黑发男生站在后排的中间，格外显眼，但又似乎离焦点远远的——Danny站在第一排，刚采访完自己，大哥gamsu正在笑眯眯地说着话。  
他看到路炜达的笑容，那种带着欣慰和骄傲、又感慨万千的眼神。但他没像之前那样默契地迎上自己的眼神——也许他压根没看到自己，而是极快地低了低头，灯光打在他的刘海上，在眉眼间投下一片阴影。但裴珉晟还是捕捉到了眼神里的落寞和局促。裴珉晟不是个心思细腻的人，但那一瞬间，他知道他懂了。心忽然闷闷的，又有点痒，不知道是该挠一挠还是该锤一把。  
但裴珉晟一直都找不到一句安慰的话。联赛锁定222的消息大家早知道了，这个期盼在多C版本上场的男孩只亮相了一张地图，拿着艾什留下了惊艳的发挥就又回到了休息室。下个阶段是什么样——说实话，他也不太愿意去想。  
也许路炜达并不是真的需要自己的安慰，平时他心态很好，和大家也很好，乐呵呵地和每个人玩，训练、直播，按部就班。但无法安慰队友这件事，还是让裴珉晟有点小小的沮丧。何况现在开口——好像还有点煞风景？  
聚餐结束，裴珉晟满意地打了个饱嗝，福至心灵地落后了两步，靠近正晃晃悠悠玩手机的路炜达：“明天去逛街吗？”  
逛街？这种事不是应该总监组织大家一起吗？怎么变成裴珉晟来做了。但反正闲来无事——“行啊。几点？”  
“下午吧？想好好睡一觉。”裴珉晟又停了脚步，从路炜达背后伸手勾住了他的脖子，轻轻往上一跳。  
路炜达喊了声“靠”，身体倒是很诚实，反应迅速地弯腰、捞起他的腿，任他趴在自己背上：“操，diem你干啥？”  
“嘿嘿。我走不动了，哥背我走呗。”  
路炜达好像没听懂，干笑了两声没答话，但还是把裴珉晟往上颠了颠，带着他穿过了七月洛杉矶的夜色。


	3. 休息室

[三]休息室  
裴珉晟紧紧盯着大屏幕里的战况。路炜达拿脚蹬一脚他的电竞椅，再用胳膊勾回来，裴珉晟觉得自己像个坐在婴儿车里的小孩儿。  
上海龙靠多C击败了大魔王，但222的时代一到，队伍忽然就失去了方向。连续的几场失利让大家的状态以肉眼可见的速度下滑。裴珉晟还是第一次在替补席坐那么久，他看着队友一个接一个阵亡，团战疲软得似乎所有人都失去了准星，只恨不能自己上场。  
可自己上场又能干嘛呢。  
他想起之前的发挥，第一次有点怀疑自己了。他从来没哑火过的。也不是真的哑火，最多是没那么亮眼。可他还是有点沮丧，有点……失去信心。  
他一向自信满满的。  
攻防互换，他低头重重叹了口气，揉了揉仰得酸痛的脖子，又搓了搓脸。有只手按在了后颈，接替了他之前的放松动作。——是路炜达。  
他们已经关系很好了。裴珉晟不会再因为两个人之间偶尔出现的沉默尴尬，反而认为这是种令人舒服的默契。他们和其他队友一样打打闹闹、偶尔双排，转眼也半年了。  
“为什么叹气？”  
“啊……有点不知道怎么办。”裴珉晟不由得扶额，语气里全是挫败感，“大家状态不太好，阵容好像怎么都不对……  
“英雄练不出来……  
“我也很差劲。”脑袋又重新低了下去。  
路炜达罕见地忘了安慰他，半是倾诉半是自语地说：“这个赛季都要结束了……其实我真觉得我们两个一起上挺好的。”他收了话，但从来傻小孩的裴珉晟却还是懂了沉默里的意味。他还没来得及开口，路炜达又说：“要有信心呀小裴，大家都很厉害，你也是。虽然这不是我们的版本……但我们还是可以做到的。输、赢都会有，我们会学到很多，会做得更好，我们会赢的。”  
“好”，裴珉晟不是全然不懂这些道理，但情绪难免在理智以外。比赛又开始了，他撇下那些烦忧，靠上了路炜达的肩。  
他忽然又想起什么，用韩语轻轻地说：“没事的，我先连你的份一起打。”  
路炜达好像没太听懂。

Play in，第一天，第七局。裴珉晟刚被换下来，连着打了六张图，他眼睛都有点干涩了，思维疲倦，又不能彻底放松，坐在沙发上枕着路炜达的胳膊看比赛。Dding的法鸡在天上狂轰乱炸，他隐约觉得有点像第三阶段常规赛的剧本。  
——但愿如此。  
说是靠着路炜达，但其实根本坐不住，他慢慢还是坐直，最后身体前倾，双手托腮、胳膊撑在膝盖上，死死盯着屏幕，为每场团战的胜负揪心。  
“很累吧？”路炜达也往前坐了坐，给他揉着太阳穴。  
“有点，不过还好啦……主要是明天还有一场。”语气里难免有几分担忧。  
“这场我们会赢的，明天也是。”路炜达握了握他的肩膀。  
第一轮进攻结束，短暂的休息时间里裴珉晟又陷在沙发里，路炜达起身跨坐在了他身上。在一旁待机的工作人员表示，第一次见到Luffy的眼睛那么大。  
裴珉晟还没从比赛里缓神，只是懒懒地问了一句：“啊……干嘛？”  
“闭眼。”  
在一片黑暗里，传来手掌摩擦的声音，然后是热量带着恰到好处的力度敷上了双眼。裴珉晟感到睫状肌放松了，眼周重新变得湿润，连悬着的心都稍微回落了几分。  
最终4:2，他们胜利，为所有人献上一场精彩的对局，也树立了在新版本的信心。但第二日对阵伦敦的比赛像块巨石压在每个人心里，连喜悦都少了几分。但路炜达还是像往常一样等着大家回来，和队员们击掌，又转身补上了和裴珉晟的那一份：“干得不错呀diem。”  
裴珉晟仰头笑起来，又流露出他在赛季初那种常见的、腼腆的笑容。这次他终于能说清楚了：  
“I played for you and me.”  
这次路炜达也听懂了。  
他走近了一点，高大的身影压过来，紧紧地拥抱了自己的队友。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里面的对话至少可以用比较简单的英语词汇说完。韩语不清楚。我对队内的交流方式确实也不太清楚可能会显得有点奇怪……


End file.
